Second love
by Firda Ulfia
Summary: Dunia nya sudah ditakdirkan untuk melayani setiap pria yang mengajak nya sekedar bersenang-senang. Kadang gadis itu berpikir, untuk keluar dari dunia malam itu. Namun tak bisa. Ia seperti sudah terikat dengan dunia malam itu. hingga akhir nya datang sesosok pria yang bisa menerima dia dan pekerjaan nya apa ada nya.


MAIN:

BYUN BAEKHIE

PARK CHAN YEOL

OH SEHUN

OTHER:

KIM JONG IN

DO SOOYA

KIM JUN MYEON

AUTHOR : FU

WARNING : NC 21!!! DIRTY TALK!!! THREESOME SCENE!!!

Author POV

Gadis itu duduk di kursi bar itu. Bersandar pada meja bar. Sesekali ia menuang wine yang berada di sampingnya dan meneguknya kasar.

"Ah!" Desahnya lega ketika cairan beralkohol itu masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Matanya memandang sekitar. tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Hanya ada sekelompok manusia mesum yang sedang bersenang-senang. Begitu pikirnya.

"Hey Baekhie ! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya seorang bartender, mengagetkan gadis bernama Baekhie ini.

Baekhie, panggilan gadis itu, mengusap dadanya. Sedikit kaget dengan ulah temannya itu. "Yak jongin-ahh! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Sembur Baekhie pada Jongin. Bartender itu.

Jongin hanya terbahak melihat ekspresi Baekhie. Membuat Baekhie berdecak kesal.

"Hahaha. Oke oke. Maaf. Lalu kau kenapa? Tumben kau hanya diam? Tidak mencari mangsa baru?" Tanya Jongin sambil memandang keadaan di bar. Ah! lebih tepatnya memandang pada satu obyek di bar itu.

Baekhie menggeleng. "Aku malas. Tidak ada yang menarik hari ini. Haaaahhh…" Desah Baekhie, malas. Sambil menegak minumannya lagi.

Jongin tak merespon. Baekhie yang curiga, mengikuti arah pandang jongin. "Sooya." Ucap Baekhie tiba-tiba.

Jongin terbelalak. "Ap-apa katamu?"

Baekhie tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin. "Aaaaahhh… Kau menyukai Sooya. Iya kan?" Ucap Baekhie disela tawanya. Dan semakin terbahak ketika melihat kawan baristanya itu salah tingkah.

"Hiiissshhh… Diam kau! Aku memang menyukainya. Puas kau?!"

"Hahahaha… Akhirnyaaaa… Seorang Kim Jong In jatuh cinta. Dan orang yang pertama mengetahuinya adalah aku, Byun Baekhie. Hahahaha." Ledek Baekhie sambil menepuk dadanya.

Jongin yang panik kemudian menutup mulut Baekhie dengan tangannya. Takut kalau Sooya, gadis yang disukainya itu mendengar.

"Hissshh. Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu?!" Kesal Jongin.

Tawa Baekhie pelahan mereda. "Hahaha. Oke oke. Lalu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tak kau katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya." Tanya Baekhie.

Gadis itu menuang wine-nya kedalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

Pemuda itu meneguk wine itu. Kemudian kembali memandang gadis pujaannya itu. "Kau tahu sendiri, aku hanya seorang Kim Jong In yang berprofesi sebagai bartender. Bukan seorang Kim jun Myeon-"

"Tapi kalian mirip. Lihat! Wajah kalian bahkan seperti saudara kembar." Potong Baekhie yang seketika itu dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Jongin.

"Aauuww…"

"Percuma kalau wajah mirip tapi nasib berbeda. Kau tahu sendiri, Jun Myeon merupakan anak dari pejabat yang jelas memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak mau berharap terlalu banyak padanya." Ucap Jongin perih. Ditambah saat ini ia melihat, Sooya sedang berciuman panas dengan Jun Myeon.

Baekhie menepuk pundak Jongin. "Bersabarlah jong. Berdoa saja supaya Jun Myeon cepat mati. Jadi kau bisa segera memacari Sooya." Ucapan asal Baekhie sontak membuat Jongin terbahak. Begitupun dirinya.

"Ehem! Permisi." Interupsi Pemuda ini.

Keduanya menghentikan tawa mereka ketika ada dua pemuda yang menghampiri mereka. Baekhie lebih tepatnya.

Jongin yang mengerti keadaan memilih pergi meninggalkan Baekhie dengan dengan kedua pemuda tampan ini.

Baekhie, kembali kepada gengsinya. Ia memilih untuk meminum wine kembali. Tak menghiraukan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda. Baekhie hanya menatapnya malas. Sudah tahu dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ditanya. Begitu pikir Baekhie.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Pemuda satunya, lembut.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menatap pemuda yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya itu.

"Ah, Aku Park Chan Yeol. Dan dia Oh Sehun. Boleh Kami menemanimu?" Tanya pemuda bernama Channyeol itu.

"Ya silahkan." Ucap Baekhie akhirnya.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" Tanya Sehun padanya.

"Byun Baekhie."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhie. "Nama yang cantik. Sepertimu." Bisik Sehun yang diakhiri kecupan di leher Baekhie. Membuat Baekhie mendesah tertahan.

Baekhie menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, mengecup punggung tangannya.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat. Mengusap bibir merah Baekhie.

"Kau menggodaku, hm?" Tanya Baekhie sambil menatap seduktif Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan satunya mengusap paha Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan lehernya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Baekhie sekilas. "Manis." Ucapnya setelah mengecup bibir Baekhie.

Tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhie. Kemudian turun menuju dada sintal gadis itu. Hanya menyentuh. Sedangkan bibirnya berpangut lembut kembali dengan bibir gadis itu.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun masih sibuk dengan leher jenjang gadis itu. Mencumbu leher gadis itu, sesekali menggunakan lidahnya. Tangannya menyentuh paha dalam Baekhie. Membuat Baekhie menikmati sentuhan mereka berdua.

Baekhie melepaskan tautannya dengan Sehun. "Hhhhnngghhh…" Desahnya ketika dua pemuda ini terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Take a room please. Dan aku akan memuaskn kalian berdua malam ini." Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Memandang Baekhie yang sedang tersenyum nakal kearah mereka.

Baekhie mengerlingkan matanya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang memang disediakan di bar itu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Kedua pemuda itu segera beranjak mengikuti gadis itu.

'Sesekali, bermain bersama dua pria sekaligus tak masalah kan?' Batin Baekhie.

"Ooohhh… Terushhhh… Gadis pintar… hhhh…" Erang Sehun ketika Baekhie memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Memainkan milik pemuda itu sesekali menusuk lubang kecil pada milik Sehun dengan lidahnya. Membuat Sehun mengerang hebat.

"Euunngghhh… Kocok lebih cepat Baekhie…" Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhie menurutinya. Tangan gadis itu mengocok cepat milik Chanyeol dengan lihai. membuat Chanyeol mendongak menikmati.

Baekhie ada ditengah. Pakaian gadis itu entah kemana. Hanya tinggal Bra dan juga Lingerie hitam yang melekat pada tubuh seksi gadis itu.

Sehun berdiri di samping Baekhie. Menekan kepala Baekhie agar memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya lebih dalam. Sedangkan Chanyeol di sisi satunya. Menikmati pijatan Baekhie pada miliknya. Sedang tangan pemuda itu terus menyusup ke dalam bra Baekhie. Meremas dada sintal gadis itu dari dalam bra-nya.

Baekhie mengeluarkan milik Sehun dari mulutnya. "Eeeuuunngghhh… Lepaskan saja… hhhhhh…." Desah Baekhie. Kedua tangannya masih setia memberi pijatan pada milik kedua pemuda itu.

Satu tangan Chanyeol membuka pengait bra Baekhie. Melepasnya, dan membuangnya ke lantai. Tangan Chanyeol langsung menangkup dada sintal itu. Meremasnya. Memilin puncak kecil dada itu. Membuat Baekhie mendesah

"Aaaaaaaahhh… Yyaaaahhh…"

Baekhie berganti posisi. Gadis itu menungging menghadap Chanyeol dan segera memasukkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya.

"OH! SHIT!" Umpat Chanyeol menahan nikmat.

Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhie, segera melepas lingerie gadis itu. Satu tangannya menyentuh milik Baekhie. Menggelitik milik Baekhie. Membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan. Satu tangannya, menyentuh dada Baekhie. Meremas seduktif dada Baekhie.

"Eeuunngghh… eenngghh.. eehhngghh…" Desah Baekhie tertahan ketika jari-jari Sehun memasuki lubangnya. Menusuk titik sensitifnya.

Baekhie mengeluarkan milik Chanyeol. "Aaaaaahhh… aaahhnnhhh…" Desah Gadis itu.

Chanyeol menunduk, mencium bibir Baekhie sebentar. Ia memandang wajah gadia itu yang terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bibir, wajah, leher, dan pundak Baekhie. Membuat gadis itu memejamkam matanya menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"AAAAHHNNHH… Eeenngghh…" Erang Baekhie keras ketika Chanyeol meremas kedua dadanya dan Sehun pun tiba-tiba memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Baekhie dan langsung menumbuk titik itu.

"Your hole's so tight babe…" Ucap Sehun disela erangannya.

"Shut Up! Aaaahhhh…" Desah Baekhie ketika Sehun menggerakkan miliknya.

Baekhie sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Mencium bibir yang sejak beberapa jam lalu membuatnya mabuk akan kecupannya.

Chanyeol terus mencium bibir Baekhie. Sedangkan tangannya masih terus menggerayangi tubuh Baekhie.

"Aahh…" Erang Sehun ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia segera mngeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Baekhie. Ke depan Baekhie. Menyodorkan miliknya ke wajah Baekhie.

Baekhi yang mengerti segera melepas tautannya dengan Chanyeol, dan memasukkan milik Sehun ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeser sedikit posisinya. Mengocok pelan miliknya dan pelahan menddukkan Baekhie di pangkuannya. Memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Baekhie pelahan.

"Oourrsshhhh…" Erang Chanyeol ketika milik Baekhie menjepit miliknya.

Baekhie menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelahan. Membuat milik Chanyeol keluar masuk tubuhnya.

"eeunghhh…"

Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik terdalam Baekhie. Sedang bibirnya sibuk mengerjai dada sintal gadis itu. Mencumbu, menggigit, membuat Baekhie semakin mendesah.

Gadis itu masih asik mengulum milik Sehun. Hingga ia rasa milik Sehun berkedut. Dan benar saja, cairan Sehun keluar. Memenuhi mulutnya. Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya. kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhie sekilas. "is it tasty, right?"

Baekhie tak menjawab. Ia hanya menelan habis cairan itu. Gadis itu masih menikmati milik Chanyeol yang bergerak di lubangnya.

"Eenghh… engh park Chanyeol… aaaaaahhh…"

"Byun Baekhie… hhh…"

Desah keduanya ketika mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Baekhie menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"haaahh… Aku lelah…" Keluh Baekhie.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia kembali ke posisi belakang tubuh Baekhie. Menampar pantat Baekhie. "Belum saatnya lelah sayang." Sehun kembali memasukkan miliknya, ke lubang belakang Baekhie.

"Aaaaaaaahh…" Desah Baekhie ketika kedua lubangnya terisi milik kedua pemuda itu.

"Let's start again Honey…" Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun bergerak menumbuk kedua lubang gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu hanya mendesah dan mengerang akibat perlakuan mereka.

Ketiganya terus bermain. Tak peduli peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka saat ini. Yang jelas, mereka bertiga terus menikmati permainan panas yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali, memperjelas pandangannya. Dan tersenyum ketika memandang obyek yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Kau lucu jika sedang tertidur." Gumamnya pelan. Telunjuknya mengusap pipi Baekhie pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Memungut celananya dan memakainya. Beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Baekhie membuka matanya. Ia tidak tertidur sebenarnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur, namun tak bisa. Ia tersenyum mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Para pemuda lain tak ada yang pernah bersikap semanis itu padanya. Pemuda lain hanya mau mencicipi tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda menurutnya. Dan meskipun tadi ia bermain bersama dua pemuda sekaligus, ia bisa merasakan kalau Chanyeol memperlakukannya berbeda. Bahkan sejak perkenalan mereka tadi.

Baekhie menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya. Ia bangkit, menuju lemari, mengambil kimono handuk yang memang disediakan, kemudia memakainya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Chanyeol yang memandang cermin, menyadari keberadaan Baekhie. "Kau sudah bangun? Ap-apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak enak.

Baekhie menggeleng. Berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku memang hanya ingin terbangun." Jawab Baekhie dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Sedikit gugup berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhie, hanya berdua. "O-oh… Hehehe. eennggh, Baekhie?" Panggil Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mengenai yang tadi, ak-aku minta maaf ya. Temanku itu memang begitu. Akupun juga sih. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Maaf jika membuatmu lelah." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dari raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhie tau pemuda itu benar-benar merasa tak enak dengannya. Dan permintaan maaf Chanyeol benar-benar tulus padanya. Baekhie terenyuh. Baru kali ini ada pria yang meminta maaf karna telah menidurinya. gadis itu tersentuh, bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhie hampir menangis mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi gadis itu. "Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku? Maaf kalau-"

Baekhie meletakkan telunjukknya di bibir Chanyeol. Memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tak apa. Aku hanya merasa… ya kau tau lah, gadis sepertiku, dimana orang-orang hanya meniduriku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Mendengarmu meminta maaf hanya karna kalian meniduriku tadi, i-itu membuatku benar-benar merasa istimewa. Meski aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tap-tapi…" Gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera membawa Baekhie ke dalam pelukannya. "Kumohon jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhie. Menenangkan gadis itu.

Baekhie balas memeluk Chanyeol. menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak beraturan. Sama dengan detak jantungnya, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhie.

"Terima kasih untuk?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhie mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Terima kasih karna kau adalah pria pertama yang membuatku merasa istimewa." Ucap Baekhie pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, menangkup pipi Baekhie. "Itu karna kau memang istimewa Byun Baekhie." Ucap Chanyeol dalam.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Baekhie menutup matanya ketika nafas Chanyeol mengenai wajahnya. Keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka. Bertaut lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sehun terbangun. Ia melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhie, karna memang mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dan tak menyadari Sehun yang melihat mereka.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "hah! So Cheesy!" Gumam Sehun kesal. Namun tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhie. Ia berbalik, menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan tertidur kembali. Mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhie yang memasuki kamar mandi.

Pukul 5 pagi, Jongin sudah duduk di halte depan bar tempatnya bekerja. Berpura-pura membaca koran untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah itu dia?! Tapi kenapa dia sendiri?" Gumam Jongin seorang diri ketika melihat Sooya keluar dari bar tanpa ditemani oleh Jun Myeon, kekasih Sooya. Ia terus memandang Sooya hingga gadis itu menyadari tatapannya.

"Gawat!" Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan koran yang dibawanya. Berpura-pura membacanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sooya menyebrang dan berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kim Jongin! Kau memata-matai ku?!" Teriak Sooya tiba-tiba.

"T-Ti-tidak. Percaya diri sekali kau." Gugup Jongin.

Sooya berdecak kesal. "Ck! Tak usah mengelak. Aku tau kau setiap hari duduk disini. pasti memata-mataiku kan?!" Tanya Sooya sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin.

'Matilah kau Kim Jongin.' Batin Jongin.

Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Pasalnya, selama ini gadis yang diperhatikannya itu ternyata tahu kalau selama ini dirinya mengamati gadis itu.

"Kat-kata siapa?! Aku kesini menunggu, ah itu dia. BYUN BAEKHIE !" Elak Jongin. bersamaan saat itu juga, Baekhie keluar dari bar.

Sooya memperhatikan Baekhie yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Jongin tersenyum lega ketika Baekhie menghampirinya. Tepat sekali, pikir Jongin.

"Haaahh… Kau menungguku? Maaf aku lama. Ak-Eh Sooya? Oh, Jadi kau akan mengantar Sooya pulang Jong? baguslah. Kalau begitu kalian hati-hati ya! Bye!" Dan Baekhie pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sooya dengan tawa kecil yang tak berhenti dari bibirnya.

"Y-YAK! BYUN BAEKHIE?! SIALAN KAU!" Panggil Jongin panik. Bagaimana mungkin kawannya itu malah membuatnya terjebak bersama gadis yang disukainya itu.

Sooya melipat tangannya di dada. "Lalu? Alasan apa lagi kau?" Tanya Sooya sarkastik.

'Drrtt'

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya.

'From : Baekhie Boo

Jangan siakan kesempatan Kim Jojong. FIGHTING! Kkkkk~'

"Haaaarrssshhh…" Desis Jongin kesal setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Baekhie.

Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju motornya yang ia parkir di depan halte.

Sooya hanya memandang Jongin. Sedikit kesal. Apa Jongin akan meninggalkan ia disini sendiri? Tega sekali. Begitu pikirnya.

"Do Sooya! Ayo naik!" Panggil Jongin menyadarkan Sooya dari lamunannya.

"Ma-mau kemana?" Tanya Sooya gugup.

"Menculikmu. Ya mengantarmu pulang lah. Cepat."

Sooya menghampiri Jongin. "Benar mengantarku pulang ya? Awas kalau kau menculikku. Aku adukan kau pada Jun Myeon oppa."

Sakit.

Hati Jongin sakit ketika Sooya mebyebut nama Jun Myeon di hadapannya. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya. Ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Sooya.

Jongin hanya mendesah malas. "Ne. Cepat naik atau ku tinggalkan kau disini."

Sooya tersenyum lucu. Ia segera menaki motor Jongin. "Aku siap!" Ujar Sooya semangat.

"Oke." Jongin menstarter motornya dan melaju menuju ruma Sooya. Mengantar Sooya agar sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

'Cklek'

Baekhie memasuki rumahnya. Menyalakan semua lampu.

"Haaaahhh…" Desahnya lelah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Lelah.

Ya. Sangat lelah.

Tidak hanya fisik. Jiwanya pun juga merasa lelah.

Kadang gadis ini berpikir, untuk keluar dari dunia malam itu. Namun tak bisa. Ia seperti sudah terikat dengan dunia malam itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba melepas penat dan lelah yang dirasakannya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang Chanyeol melintas dipikirannya. Bagaimana tutur kata Chanyeol yang lembut kepadanya. Sikap Chanyeol yang manis kepadanya. Membuat Baekhie tersenyum membayangkannya.

Namun senyum itu memudar. Berganti dengan dengusan tawa perih dari bibirnya. "Mana mungkin Park Chanyeol… Oh ayolah Baekhie, jangan mimpi." Gumam gadis itu seorang diri.

Gadis itu membuka matanya. "Masih pukul 6. Kuliah pukul 10. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu." Ucap gadis itu saat melihat jam di dindingnya. Ia bangkit dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Hiisshh… Mana gadis itu? Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai tap-"

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIN!!!" Teriakan Baekhie tepat di telinga Jongin tiba-tiba, memotong ocehan Jongin. Dan sontak membuat Jongin mengusap telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung.

Jongin berbalik, menatap sengit Baekhie. "Tak usah mengagetkanku bisa kan?" Sembur Jongin. Yang hanya dijawab cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Baekhie.

"Hissssssshh…" Desis Jongin kesal. Membuat Baekhie terbahak.

"Hahahaha. oke oke… Eh?! Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sooya? Lancar tidak?" Tanya Baekhie sambil menyikut pelan lengan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap Baekhie datar. Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Baekhie mengejar Jongin. "Yak! Jong tunggu aku!" Baekhie mengejar Jongin dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin menuju kelas mereka.

"Jong~~~ Ceritakaaaaaannn~" Rengek Baekhie.

Keduanya memasuki kelas mereka. Menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya bercerita tentang Jun Myeon. Menyebalkan." Cerita Jongin dengan wajah malas. Hatinya benar-benar kesal dan sakit ketika mengingat Sooya selalu membangga-banggakan Jun Myeon.

Baekhie menepuk pundak Jongin. Memberi kekuatan pada kawan baiknya itu. "Bersabarlah. Nanti suatu saat juga kau yang akan dibanggakan oleh Sooya." Jongin menoleh, mendengar ucapan Baekhie. Tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dan berharap apa yang diucapkan gadis itu akan jadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Ucapan salam dari dosen mereka yang baru saja memasuki kelas menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Begitupun mahasiswa yang lain.

Semua fokus menatap dosen mereka yang baru saja datang. Dan Baekhie terhenyak ketika mengetahui ada dua orang lain yang masuk bersama dosen mereka itu. Baekhie semakin gugup ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan salah satu orang yang berdiri di depan bersama dosennya itu.

"Sebelum kelas di mulai, ada dua mahasiswa baru pindahan dari London. Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Baik! kalian bisa duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing." Ucap dosen itu memperkenalkan dua mahasiswa baru yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol dan sehun.

Keduanya menuju tempat duduk kosong yang tadi ditunjuk oleh dosennya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menyapa Baekhie ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

"Bukannya mereka yang kemarin bersamamu?" Tanya Jongin berbisik.

Baekhie hanya mengangguk. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhie. Terlalu shock dengan kehadiran kedua pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai perkuliahan." Dan perkataan dosennya itu mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali fokus terhadap kuliahnya. Menghilangkan pikiran tentang Park Chanyeol dan juga Oh Sehun dari otakknya.

"Baik. Kelas sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Ucap dosen itu mengakhiri kelas sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Baekhie.

"Hey, kau Byun Baekhie bukan?" Sapa Chanyeol. Tersenyum hangat pada Baekhie.

Baekhie mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol. "Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi." Baekhie juga menoleh ke belakang. Menyapa Sehun yang duduk dan sedang menatapnya.

"EHEM!" Interupsi Jongin yang merasa diabaikan.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Ah iya… Aku Park Chanyeol." Ujar Chanyeol. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Kim Jong In."

Baekhie tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Mengagetkan Chanyeol dan juga Jongin.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku ingin pipis. Aku tak tahan. Titip tasku dulu ya." Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhie, Sehun diam-diam mengikutinya. Seringaian nakal tidak lepas dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi wanita di kampus itu. Dan ia memasuki kamar mandi itu ketika semua mahasiswi keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Mencegah orang lain masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

'Cklek'

"Eh?! Kau? Sedang apa? Bukannya ini toilet wanita?" Tanya Baekhie pada Sehun. Sedikit takut melihat tatapan Sehun padanya.

"Ternyata, kita ditakdirkan bertemu lagi Byun Baekhie." Ucap Sehun. Ia berjalan pelahan mendekati Baekhie. Kemudian menghimpit Baekhie pada dinding dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu.

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhie. Ia menunduk. Tak mau menatap wajah Sehun.

Sehun tertawa bengis. "Apa mauku? Tentu saja aku mau kau sayang." Jawab Sehun. Tangannya terangkat menuju dagu Baekhie.Mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut, hm? Bukannya semalam kita sudah melakukannya?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya

Pemuda itu berjalan pelahan mendekati Baekhie. Menghimpit gadis itu di dinding dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya menjangkau leher gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

"He-hentikan…" Pinta Baekhie.

Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh molek gadis itu.

"Ku mohon Oh Sehun… i-ini kampus…" Baekhie dengan tenaganya mendorong Sehun. Menjauhkan tubuh kekar Sehun dari tubuhnya.

Sehun mendesis kesal. Satu tangannya mencengkram pipi Baekhie. "Kau berani menolakku hah?!" Bentak Sehun.

Baekhie menepis tangan Sehun. "Ini kampus. Tolong mengertilah. Jangan lakukan disini." Ucap Baekhie tegas. Menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun kembali menyudutkan Baekhie di dinding. Tangannya menyentuh tubuh Baekhie. Meremas dada Baekhie kasar. Hingga Baekhie merasa sedikit kesakitan. "Jalang sepertimu pasti mengerti, kalau kita hanya berdua dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu."

'DEG'

'Ja-jalang?' Batin Baekhie sakit.

Gadis itu tahu. Sangat tahu. Dirinya memang bukan wanita baik-baik.

Tapi?

Jalang?

Sehina itu kah dirinya?

Baekhie kembali menepis tangan Sehun. Dan langsung membuka pintu toilet, melarikan diri dari pemuda itu.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?! Shit!" Umpat Sehun ketika Baekhie melarikan diri darinya. Kenapa kuncinya tak ia lepas saja dari pintu dan menyembunyikannya, pikirnya.

'Kau berani menolakku?! Tunggu pembalasanku Byun Baekhie.'

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

'BRAK'

Baekhie mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Beruntung hanya ada Chanyeol dan Jongin di dalamnya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau?!" Sembur Jongin.

Baekhie hanya diam. Ia menghampiri mejanya. Mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang!"

"Y-yak! Kau kenapa? Hey Byun Baekhie?" Panggil Jongin yang tak dihiraukan oleh Baekhie.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang bingung Baekhie yang tiba-tiba berubah kesal.

Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Memandang sengit Baekhie. Baekhie yang menyadari hanya menatap kesal dan langsung pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum sengit kepadanya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ada hal yang aneh, segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar Baekhki.

"Yak! iissshhh kenapa mereka. Membuat pusing saja. Hah!" Kesal Jongin yang merasa diabaikan. Jongin pun memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Byun Baekhie… Byun Baekhie… Kagu sudah berhasil merebut hati sahabatku ternyata. Hahaha. Tunggu saja, apakah sahabatku itu masih mau kepadamu nanti." Gumam Sehun seorang diri. Seringaian tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ia mendengus sekali sebelum ia memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hendak mencari Chanyeol dan Baekhie lebih tepatnya.

Jongin berjalan malas menuju parkiran motornya. Tidak ada kuliah lagi, Baekhie kawannya juga sudah pulang. Tak ada alasan untuknya berlama-lama di kampus.

"Sepertinya aku harus cafe dulu. Mengisi perutku." Gumamnya seorang diri ketika ia tiba merasa lapar.

Ia kemudian mengendarai motornya menuju cafe yang tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Tak sampai 15 menit, pemuda itu sudah tiba di cafe tujuannya. Ia memarkirkan motornya. Berjalan memasuki cafe itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk. Ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Sooya?" Panggilnya pelan. Yang sepertinya tak didengar oleh Sooya.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sooya. Dan hampir sama dengan Sooya, Ia pun terkejut melihatnya.

Di salah satu sudut cafe itu. Kim Jun Myeon, kekasih Sooya, sedang bercengkrama mesra dengan wanita lain. Bahkan sesekali, tanpa tahu malu, Junmyeon mengecup bibir wanita itu.

Tangannya mengepal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menyakiti Sooya.

Ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Sedikit emosi.

Ia berjalan ke belakan tubuh Sooya. Menutup mata Sooya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat Sooya sedikit terkaget.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sooya. "Jangan melihatnya jika itu membuatmu sakit." Bisik Jongin pelan. Dapat Jongin rasakan, telapak tangannya basah. Pasti air mata Sooya.

Jongin melepaskan kedua tangannya. Membalik tubuh Sooya, menghadapnya. Dan benar tebakan Jongin. Air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi Sooya. Membuat hati Jongin ikut sakit melihatnya.

Tangan Jongin terangkat. Mengusap air mata Sooya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk lelaki seperti Junmyeon. Jangan menangis. Ku mohon. Ia bahkan tak lebih tampan dariku Sooya." Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Sooya terkekeh dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kau ini…" Ucap Sooya disela isakannya.

Jongin menghapus air mata Sooya. "Kau nampak sepert bayi Pinguin jika seperti ini. Kkk~" Ledek Jongin. Berniat menghibur Sooya.

"YAK! Kim Jongin!" Kesal Sooya. Ia terus mencubiti tubuh Jongin kesal. Kekehan pun tak lepas dari mulutnya. Sejenak, Kim Jongin sukses membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya.

Jongin terbahak ketika Sooya terus mencubiti lengan, pinggang dan juga perutnya. "Hahaha. Hentikan Do Pinguin. Auw Auw. hahahaha"

"Tidak bisa! Kau menyebalkan. Dasar Kau Beruang nakal. Hahaha."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam canda tawa mereka. Melupakan Junmyeon yang saat ini melihat tingkah mereka di sudut cafe itu. Dengan pandangan marah. Dan semakin marah ketika Sooya dan Jongin keluar dari cafe itu menuju tempat lain berdua.

Baekhie berjalan tergesa. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, segera keluar dari kampusnya dan menghindar dari Sehun sesegera mungkin.

"Baekhie~~aaahh!" Panggil Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengejar Baekhie yang terus berjalan cepat. Menghindari dirinya juga sepertinya.

Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhie. Menggegam pergelangan tangannya setelah mendapatkan gadis itu. Membalik tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya.

Dapat dilihatnya, wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan juga nafas yang tersengal, menahan emosi. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhie, lembut. Menatap Baekhie dengan tatapan teduh. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhie lembut. Meredam rasa emosi yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Hey? Apa Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Masih tidak menjawab. Baekhie malah memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Maafkan Sehun ya? Kawanku itu memang seperti itu." Baekhie membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhie.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhie. "Ia sahabatku dan ia menyakitimu. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku harus mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf kepadamu atas sikapnya."

Baekhie tertawa mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa? Hah! Beruntung sekali dia mendapat sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Cih!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Mengusap punggung tangan Baekhie. "Jadi? Apa sahabatku iti dimaafkan?"

Baekhie menghela nafasnya. "Haaaaaaaahhh… Demi sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Apa boleh buat." Ucap Baekhie pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari gadis itu. "Kita ke kedai es krim? Ku dengar dari Jongin kau suka sekali dengan es krim vanilla. Kebetulan aku juga suka es krim vanilla." Ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"J-Jongiin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Jongin menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padaku. Dan itu bagus. Aku jadi tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Kkkk~" Kekeh pemuda itu.

'Mati Kau Kim Jongin!' Batin Baekhie. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Malu pada pemuda ini karna Jongin pasti akan menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Pikir gadis itu.

"Ayo?" Ajak Chanyeol. Menyadarkan Baekhie.

Baekhie hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengajak Baekhie berjalan bersamanya. Dengan tangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari tangan gadis itu.

Sehun memandang interaksi keduanya dari kejauhan, tanpa disadari oleh Baekhie dan juga Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus. Senyum bengis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Lihat saja Byun Baekhie. Apa yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, tunggu masih tetap akan bertahan dengan gadis sialan itu." Gumam Sehun seorang diri ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kampusnya bergandengan bersama Baekhie.

Sooya menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Jongin. Memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Keduanya masih duduk di atas motor Jongin.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Tangannya mengusap tangan Sooya yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Kita sudah di depan rumahmu Sooya. Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Sooya hanya diam. Gadis itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Ia melepas tangan Sooya dari perutnya. Kemudia turun dari motornya. Berdiri di hadapan Sooya. Menatap Sooya yang menunduk.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sooya. Dan satu taNgannya menyentuh dagu gadis itu, mengangkat kepala Sooya.

"Ayo masuk. Angin disini kencang. Nanti kau sakit. Aku akan menemanimu di dalam sampai kau merasa tenang."

Sooya mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Pelahan turun dari motor Jongin, berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika merasa ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Bukan! Itu bukan Jongin. Karna Jongin masih menggenggam tangan kanannya lembut. Menuntunnya menuju pagar rumahnya.

"J-Junmyeon oppa?" Kaget Sooya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Junmyeon dingin. Menarik paksa Sooya, hingga Sooya hampir saja terjatuh.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sooya mencoba menepis genggaman tangan Junmyeon. Namun genggaman tangan pemuda itu terlalu kuat. Sulit baginya untuk melepaskannya.

Jongin yang melihatnya, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Melepas paksa genggaman tangan Junmyeon. Kemudian menarik Sooya. Menyembunyikan gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf tuan. Ia tak mau ikut denganmu. Tolong jangan paksa dia." Ucap Jongin tegas. Sementara Sooya masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jongin. Tak berani menatap Junmyeon.

"Ck!"

'BUUKK'

"JONGIIIIIIIN!!!" Teriak Sooya ketika melihat Junmyeon memukul Jongin hingga Jongin jatuh dihadapannya.

Jongin mencoba untuk bangkit.

'BUKK'

Junmyeon kembali menendang Jongin.

"Kim Jongin… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JUNMYEON?!" Ucap Sooya, marah. Gadis itu berjongkok. Mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulut Jongin akibat tendangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendengus. "Oh! Jadi kau lebih membelanya daripada aku hah? Gadis jalang!"

Jongin mencoba berdiri dengan sisa kekuatannya. "Jaga ucapanmu tuan muda Kim. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya." Desis Jongin, menatap tajam Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hendak melayangkan pukulannya kembali. Jongin menepis tangannya, dan mengunci pergerakan Junmyeon. "Hentikan perbuatanmu dan tinggalkan tempat ini, atau rekaman cctv itu akan menyebar dan merusak nama baikmu Kim Junmyeon" Bisik Jongin. Junmyeon melihat ke arah kanan atas. Tepat di tiang listrik itu. Sebuah kamera cctv merekam semua kejadian itu.

"Shit!" Umpat Junmyeon. Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Merapikan pakaiannya kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Oppa!" Panggil Sooya. Gadis itu melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya selama ini. Mengembalikannya kepada Junmyeon.

"Berikan cincin ini pada gadis yang bersamamu di kafe tadi." Ucap Sooya. Ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Junmyeon. Berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

Memapah pemuda itu, memasuki rumahnya.

Junmyeon menatap cincin itu. "Aaarrgghh! Sial!"

Pemuda itu melempar cincin itu. Membuangnya. Ia memasuki mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan rumah Sooya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhie memakan es krimnya lahap. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhie gemas. Memperhatikan gadis itu ketika gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu memakan es krimnya.

Baekhie yang merasa dirinya dipandangi, mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap heran Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa? Kau tak mau es krimnya?" Tanya Baekhie.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang entah sejak kapan, sangat disukai oleh gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau lucu jika sedang makan es krim." Ucap Chanyeol gemas. Tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambut Baekhie.

"Iisshh… Jangan mengacak rambutku~" Rengek Baekhie yang membuat Chaenyeol tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menertawakanku Chan~" Rengek Baekhie lagi. Baekhie meletakkan es krimnya di meja. Bersandar pada kursinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Merajuk lucu.

"Hahahaha. Baiklah. Ayo habiskan lagi es krimmu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhie menatapnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol kemudian kembali melahap es krimnya.

Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing.

"Eung! Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol. Memecah keheningan.

Baekhie mendongak. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhie.

"Eung itu?" Chanyeol tergagap. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Gugup.

Sementara Baekhie hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ap-apa kau nanti malam… Eenngg…?" Ucap Chanyeol terbata.

"Apa aku nanti malam ada di bar? Begitu?" Baekhie yang mengerti coba menebak pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Baekhie menghela nafasnya. Jujur saja, ia tak suka jika harus membahas pekerjaannya.

"Aah?! Tak usah dijawab. Maaf maaf jika aku lancang." Ucap Chanyeol tak enak.

Baekhie hanya menggeleng. Tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku hanya tak suka membicarakan pekerjaanku itu. Jika kau bertanya apa nanti aku akan ada di bar. Jawabannya adalah, Ya! Aku ada di bar setiap malam. Karna itulah pekerjaanku."

Baekhie tersenyum miris. Jujur saja, dirinya sendiri jengah dengan pekerjaannya. Bukannya ia tak mau mencari pekerjaan lain. Tetapi memang ini pekerjaan ini yang paling mudah didapatkannya. Pekerjaan ini yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup dan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya tanpa harus bergantung kepada orang lain.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu nanti. Karna aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan malam ini. Mungkin besok malam aku bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhie diam. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sial! Bagaimana bisa pemuda dihadapannya ini bersikap semanis itu kepadanya? Pikir Baekhie.

Dapat gadis itu sorot mata penuh ketulusan dari Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan pemuda lain yang selalu memandangnya pebuh nafsu.

Baekhie tersenyum tulus. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Lagipula, kau sudah tau bagaimana pekerjaanku kan? Seharusnya kau- ah sudahlah. Berhenti membahas hal itu. Aku tak suka. Ayo habiskan es krimnya." Ucap Baekhie sebelum melahap kembali es krim vanila di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari gadis itu.

'Aku akan membawamu keluar dari kesulitanmu itu Baekhie. Aku berjanji.'

Sooya membersihkan luka di wajah Jongin dengan hati-hati. Sesekali Jongin mendesis merasakan nyeri pada lukanya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Sooya lirih dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengobati luka Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam. Memandang Sooya dari jarak sedekat ini adalah pemandangan terindah baginya.

Mata Sooya meneteskan air mata. Membuat Jongin sedikit kaget melihatnya.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, menghapus air mata Sooya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis, hm? Dan juga, kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Jongin mengangkat wajah Sooya. Menatap Sooya yang memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jangan menangis. Aku kan pernah bilang padamu kalau kau mirip Pinguin jika sedang menangis. Kkkkk~" Ucap Jongin diselingi kekehannya.

Sooya sama sekali tak tertawa. Disaat terluka seperti ini pun, Jongin masih saja menghiburnya. Membuatnya semakin merasa tak enak.

Jongin merubah posisinya. Duduk menyamping, menghadap Sooya. Mengusap pipi Sooya lembut. "Jangan menangis, kumohon. Itu membuatku semakin sakit."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Jongin? Kenapa tak kau biarkan aja Junmyeon membawaku, sehingga kau tak akan terluka seperti ini." Sesal Sooya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tak akan membiarkan gadis yang ku cintai dilukai dan disakiti." Ucap Jongin dalam.

"Cin-ta? Lalu, Byun Baekhie?" Tanya Sooya. Ia menutup mulutnya, merasa ia salah bicara.

Jongin terkekeh. "Jadi selama ini kau menganggap aku mencintai gadis setan itu?" Tanya Jongin yang diangguki oleh Sooya.

"HAHAHAHAHA-AAAAuuuwww…" Tawanya terhenti ketika merasakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya ketika tertawa.

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras tertawanya." Sooya kembali mengompres lebam itu ketika melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Dia hanya sahabatku. Sahabatku sejak di panti asuhan. Aku menyayanginya memang. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara kembarku. Tak lebih." Jelas Jongin.

"Ooo.. Begitu…" Sooya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau gadis yang aku cintai, itu baru kau. Do-Soo-Ya." Ucap Jongin, mengeja nama lengkap Sooya.

Sooya terkekeh. "Pantas saja aku sering melihatmu memandangiku. Ternyata… Ah, apa aku secantik itu hingga kau memperhatikanku? Hahahaha." Canda Sooya.

Jongin mendengus, tertawa. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Dasar Pinguin. Bweeeeee…" Ejek Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Jangan mulai kau Beruang!" Sooya menjitak kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin meringis.

Jongin mengusap kepalanya. Memajukan bibirnya. Merajuk. "Kau tega sekali Sooya. Ini sakit."

Sooya memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir Jongin. Membuat Jongin membatu seketika.

Jongin menatap Sooya bingung.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi ku mohon, buat aku percaya padamu. Buat ak-"

Ucapan Sooya terpotong ketika Jongin menciumnya lembut.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menjagamu semampuku. Sekuatku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin dalam. Menatap Sooya tepat di manik matanya.

Sooya tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jongin. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Menghirup wangi tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya tenang. "Terima kasih Kim Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh. Mencium puncak kepala Sooya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu my Baby pinguin. Sangat."

Baekhie duduk di kursi bar. Tangannya memegang botol wine. Hanya memegangnya. Tidak berniat meminumnya sama sekali. Matanya mengelilingi bar. Mencari seseorang.

"Hey! Kim Jong Dae!" Panggil Baekhie pada salah satu bartender di bar itu.

Jongdae mendekat. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kemana Jongin?" Tanya Baekhie.

"Ia tak masuk hari ini. Ia bilang ia sibuk menemani Sooya."

"APA?! Sooya?" Kaget Baekhie. Jongdae mengangguk yakin.

Baekhie tersenyum sumringah. "Bagus! Hebat sekali dia. Hahahaha."

"EHEM!" Suara itu menghentikan tawa Baekhie seketika.

Baekhie mendongak. Dan mendengus seketika. "oh?! Kau?" Ucap Baekhie malas ketika tau yang datang adalah Sehun.

Sehum duduk di sebelah Baekhie. "Tequilla?" Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Baekhie.

Baekhie mengambil gelas itu. Meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Sehun yang melihatnya, menyeringai sambil meminum minumannya.

Baekhie merasa panas. "Sial! Kau pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu?" Ujarnya emosi. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas sekarang. Ia membuka kancing kemeja bagian atasnya. Berharap panas itu sedikit berkurang.

Sehun menyeringai. "Oh, aku ketahuan ternyata. Maaf. Hahaha." Sehun mendekati Baekhie. Menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu. Membuat Baekhie semakin tak karuan.

Baekhie menepis tangan sehun. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Berendam di kamar mandi di salah satu kamar di bar itu mungkin dapat menghilangkannya.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sayang?"

Baekhie menoleh. Menatap Sehun dan mendengus. Apa maunya, pikir gadis itu.

Sehun mendekat. Mendorong Baekhie hingga gadis itu terduduk di kursi.

Sehun menunduk, menjangkau bibir Baekhie. Menciumnya kasar. Tangannya melepas kancing kemeja Baekhie satu persatu. Menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Baekhie. Membuat Baekhie mendesah tertahan.

Puas membuat Baekhie lemas akan sentuhannya. Pemuda itu berdiri. Mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa bermain lama-lama denganmu. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan." Ucap Sehun. Seringaian tak lepas dari bibir Sehun.

Sedangkan Baekhie masih memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya tersengal. Sungguh Sehun sukses menyiksanya.

"Terserahmu. Cepat pergi." Usir Baekhie. Sejujurnya ia tak mau berurusan lama-lama dengan pemuda bermarga Oh itu.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhie. Sedangkan gadis itu mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Haaaaaaahhh… Oh Sehun membuatku gila."

Gadis itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Berendam mungkin dapat mengurangi efek dari minuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun tadi pikirnya.

"Jongin~~" Rengek Sooya ketika Jongin mencubit pipinya gemas. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh gemas. Tangannya memeluk pundak Sooya. Keduanya berjalan masuk menuju kampusnya.

"Jongin, bukankah itu Baekhie?" Tanya Sooya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang berjalan sambil memakan permen karetnya.

Jongin menajamkan pandangannya, memandang obyek yang ditunjuk oleh Sooya. "Sepertinya kau benar. Kita hampiri dia?" Sooya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan mengendap.

"DOOORRRR!!!"

"UUHHUUKKKK!" Baekhie tersedak permen karetnya ketika Jongin dan Sooya mengagetkannya.

Baekhie terus terbatuk, membuat Jongin dan Sooya ikut panik.

"Omo! omo! Bagaimana ini?" Panik Sooya sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sedang, Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Berharap permen karet itu segera keluar dari tenggorokan Baekhie.

"Ohhookk ohookk-hueeek.."

"Ieeeeuuuwwhhh…" Jijik Jongin dan Sooya ketika Baekhie berhasil mengeluarkan permen karet itu dari tenggorokannya.

"YAAKKK! PASANGAN BARU! KALIAN MAU MELIHATKU MATI TERSEDAK HAH?" Sembur Baekhie pada Jongin dan Sooya.

Sooya dan Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Hehehe. Maaf…" Cengir keduanya bersamaan.

Baekhie memandang mereka malas. Memilih berjalan mendahului mereka.

"HEY! Tunggu kami!" Jongin dan Sooya mengejar Baekhie. Mengapit Baekhie di tengah-tengah.

"Hiiisshhh… Untuk apa mengikutiku? Jangan mengikutiku sebelum kalian membawa sekotak es krim vanilla untukku sebagai traktiran kalian." Ucap Baekhie memaksa.

Jongin tertawa. "Hahaha. tenang saja. Tunggu saja ketika aku melamarnya nanti. Iya kan Pinguin?"

Sooya mencubit perut Jongin. "Iiissshh… Jangan panggil aku Pinguin~" Kesal Sooya.

Baekhie yang melihat keduanya, hanya tertawa kecil. Merasa senang akhirnya sahabatnya mampu mendapatkan cintanya.

Langkah ketiganya berhenti ketika melihat keramaian di depan mading kampus mereka.

"Ada apa itu ramai sekali?" Heran Jongin.

Baekhie mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Ia lebih memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu. Diikuti oleh Jongin dan Sooya yang juga penasaran dengan keramaian di tempat itu.

"Permisi." Baekhie mendekati kerumunan itu. Seketika kerumunan itu menyingkir. Memberi jalan pada Baekhie. Memandang Baekhie dengan pandangan yang Baekhie sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.

Matanya melebar ketika membaca halaman yang tertempel di mading itu.

Ada fotonya yang setengah telanjang dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya, dan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang dia tahu itu di salah satu kamar di bar. Dan Baekhie tahu, foto itu pasti diambil kemarin malam.

Baekhie mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memanas. Dan hatinya semakin perih ketika banyak orang yang mencibirnya saat ini.

Gadis itu memilih berbalik. Meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Sooya yang melihatnya, segera mengejar Baekhie. Bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu.

'BRAKK'

Jongin menggebrak mading di depannya melampiaskan emosinya. Bagaimanapun Baekhie adalah sahabatnya. Ia tak terima jika sahabatbya disakiti.

"Sudah puas kalian?! Apa kalian merasa suci, sehingga kalian dapat bebas mengatakan hal seperti itu, Hah?!" Ucap Tae Jongin, emosi.

Pemuda itu melepas gambar Baekhie dari mading itu dan bergegas mencari Baekhie.

Jongin berjalan cepat, menuju tempat dimana Baekhie biasa menenangkan diri jika di kampusnya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika mendapati Baekhie yang sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang kampusnya. di samping gadis itu ada Sooya yang memandang Baekhie sendu.

"Apa aku sehina itu hingga aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini?" Ucap Baekhie lirih.

Dapat Jongin lihat, Baekhie menghela nafasnya berat. Jongin hanya diam di belakang Baekhie dan juga Sooya. Bermaksud mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa salahku hingga ia tega melakukan ini padaku, Sooya?"

Kening Sooya berkerut. "Memangnya, kau tahu siapa yang menempel fotomu itu?" Tanya Sooya.

Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ia bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang berani mempermalukan Baekhie seperti ini.

"Oh Sehun. Aku yakin dia. karna kemarin malam, sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat bersamaku."

'Oh Sehun. Mati kau!' Batin Jongin.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan tergesa. Mencari pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

"Hoh! Itu dia." Gumamnya ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk santai bersama Chanyeol.

'BRAKK'

Jongin menggebrak meja Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sontak membuat keduanya kaget.

"Kau!" Geram Jongin. Telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Sehun. Raut wajah Jongin yang biasa terlihat ceria kini terlihat sangat marah.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia tahu maksud kedatangan Jongin.

Pemuda itu berdiri seolah menantang tanding. "Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Sehun angkuh. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Jongin dan Sehun bingung.

'BUKK'

Jongin melayangkan pukulannya. Membuat wajah tampan Sehun memar seketika.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera berdiri. Menolong Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?!" Tanya Chanyeol marah.

Jongin mendengus. "Apa yang kulakukan? HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHIE OH SEHUN?!" Maki Jongin.

Sehun mendengus tertawa. "Hahaha, Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya membantunya mendapatkan 'pelanggan'. Ada yang salah?" Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Brengsek kau!" Jongin bersiap memukul Sehun kembali, namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia memberikan kertas. Foto Baekhie yang tadi ditempel di mading.

"Kawanmu ini mengambil foto Baekhie dan menempelnya di mading. Aku tahu pekerjaan yang dilakukannya jelas salah. Tapi apa harus kau melecehkannya sepertu itu?" Tanya Jongin, menatap Sehun sengit.

Chanyeol yang melihat foto yang diberikan oleh Jongin hanya diam. Tangannya mencengkram kertas itu.

"Melecehkan katamu? Jalang sepertinya memang pantas-"

'BUKK'

Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika Chanyeol memukulnya. Sehun memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Mulai saat ini, lupakan kalau aku pernah mengenalmu." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Disusul Jongin yang mengikuti Chanyeol, hendak menuju ke tempat Baekhie.

"Cih! Kalian menjijikkan." Dengus Sehun. Ia mengambil tasnya. Beranjak meninggalkan kampusnya.

"Itu Baekhie." Tunjuk Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Keduanya menghampiri Baekhie yang masih ditemani oleh Sooya.

"Hey." Sapa Jongin.

Baekhie mendongak, menatap Jongin. Dan kembali menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan mereka Baekhie. Mereka hanya tak tahu bagaimana susahnya menjadi dirimu." Ucap Jongin, mencoba menenangkan Baekhie.

Baekhie masih diam. Hanya helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Eem, Baekhie." Panggil seseorang.

Baekhie mendongak. Menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

Bagus. Bahkan lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya tahu masalah yang dihadapinya.

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku titip sahabatku. Pinguin, ayo." Ajak Jongin pada Sooya.

Sooya memeluk Baekhie sebentar. Memberinya kekuatan sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jongin, dan pergi meninggalkan Channyeol dan Baekhie.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhie. Menggenggam tangan Baekhie lembut.

Baekhie menoleh. "Apa? Kau mau meminta maaf atas kesalahan temanmu lagi? Ya aku maafkan. Sekarang pergilah. Aku-"

Ucapan Baekhie terpotong ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Kali ini aku bebaskan kau untuk membencinya. Karna memang Sehun keterlaluan. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maaf, jika saja kemarin aku bisa menemanimu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin-"

Baekhie meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol. Tersenyum perih menatap Chanyeol. "Cepat atau lambat semua akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, jauhi aku. Karna aku bukan wanita baik-baik untukmu. Aku tak pantas dekatn denganmu. Aku hany-"

Ucapan Baekhie terhenti ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Lembut. Membuat Baekhie sedikit kaget dengan ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya. Menatap Baekhie dalam. "Jadilah kekasihku. Dan aku akan menjagamu Byun Baekhie. Aku berjanji." Ucap Chanyeol dalam.

Baekhie membatu. Bagaimana bisa-

"Tapi kau tahu aku hanya-"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang aku lihat adalah kau. Dirimu. Aku menyukai- Ah! Tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Beri aku kesempatan. Percaya padaku. Aku akan berada disisimu. Menjagamu. Dan aku berjanji aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Baekhie tersenyum. "Kalau kau mengecewakanku?" tanya Baekhie.

"Eng, bagaimana ya? Ah! Kau bisa menggantungku di menara namsan. Atau menghanyutkanku di sungai Han." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhie terkekeh. "Kkkk~. Makhluk sepertimu terlalu sayang untuk dimusnahkan." Ucap Baekhie. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup telapak tangan itu sekilas. "Jadi?"

Baekhie tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Pemuda yang membuatnya nyaman belakangan ini. "Kau artikan saja sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhie, sayang.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhie tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Park Chan Yeol."

Jongin menggandeng tangan Sooya lembut. Menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari Sooya. Berjalan menuju tempar parkir motornya.

"Menurutmu, Apa Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhie?" Tanya Sooya.

"Yah! Kurasa begitu. Semoga saja." Jawab Jongin sambil memandang Sooya yang masih fokus menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Eh?!" Kaget Sooya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa kita ada di tempat parkir? Bukannya kau harus kuliah?" Tanya Sooya, memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

Jongin tersenyum. Mengecup bibir Sooya sekilas. "Aku malas. Kejadian tadi merusak moodku. Lebih baik kita pulang dan…" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sooya. Membuat Sooya membatu. "Bersenang-senang di rumahmu. Ayo." Jongin menarik tangan Sooya. Menyadarkan Sooya dari lamunannya.

"YAAAKK!! Dasar kau beruang mesuuuum!!" Kesal Sooya.

Jongin hanya tertawa puas. Melihat wajah Sooya yang memerah, kesal kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Do pinguin… Hahahaha…"

jongin dan Sooya menaiki motornya. Melaju kencang menuju rumah Sooya. Yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat ini hanya segera tiba ke rumah Sooya dan segera menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama kekasihnya itu.


End file.
